That Special Someone
by Mizu Youkai
Summary: Nagi is having trouble realizing his feeling for a certain someone...Can the others help him find his way? Of course not! Problems ensue and no one is any help. ON other pairings also. RR
1. It Begins

The One  
AN: The only reason I happened to write this was because my ex-boyfriend  
decided to tell me that he had something very important to tell me and so  
he was complaining over the im for me to call him at 11:50 p.m. so i did  
and he was just being stupid -_-; so I got bored and decided to write this.  
So here it is.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Weiß, if I did, K-chan would attack me and take  
Aya, whom I really don't like that way, April would take Ken, I do like  
him, D-chan would take Yohji, whom I don't like that way either but I would  
cuddle Omi until the pink, fluffy, winged cows came home.  
  
The Prodigy glanced behind him as he ate his breakfast. Farfello was eating  
cereal with milk, and a spoon. Crawford didn't allow Farfie to have  
anything that required a knife at anytime when other people where eating,  
when he DID have a knife other people tended to lose their appeitites... So  
far Schuldich hadn't come down, Nagi assumed that he was still sleeping,  
but Crawford hadn't come down either. Nagi shook his head, he REALLY didn't  
want those thoughts in his poor little head. Farfie looked curiously at the  
chibi, "Insanity hurts God." he informed the chibi.  
Nagi just stared at the madman with wide eyes. He heard a noise behind him,  
he turned his head to see a disheaveled Mastermind and a very slightly  
panting Oracle. Nagi quickly averted his eyes.  
Farfello looked at the new pair. "Se-" he was cut off as his mouth was  
snapped shut and held there by a very wide-eyed Nagi who said,"No going  
into detail, I DON'T WANNA KNOW ANYMORE!!!"  
The chibi heard a familiar nasal German laughter in his head, *It's a  
natural part of life chibi, don't be afraid to confront it or your feeling  
for a certain someone...* Nagi scowled and put u his mental barrier which  
consisted of a certain someone's name being chanted over and over so many  
times that Schuldich quickly got bored with it and exited Nagi's mind.  
"Braddy Boy, what are we gonna do today?" the German drawled with a smirk.  
Crawford's face flashed a look of annoyance as he heard the name the German  
called him. "WE are not going to do anything, I'M going to do accounts  
while YOU take Nagi to school." Crawford answered curtly.  
Schuldich pouted. "But Bradley, I don't wanna talk the chibi to school, I'd  
rather spend the day with you..." the German said seductively. Brad sternly  
shook his head. "Go get dressed now, as soon as your done your going to  
leave." Shuldich scowled, and proceeded to stomp up the stairs in a huff  
and slam the door as loud as humanly possible. Nagi winced. He looked at  
Brad,"Does he REALLY have to give me a ride? I can walk, I'll leave right  
now." Nagi said pleadingly. All except Farfie winced at the mental scream  
that resounded through the house: * CRAWFORD I AM NOT LEAVING THIS ROOM  
UNTIL YOU DO SOMETHING TO MAKE UP FOR WHAT YOU JUST SAID TO ME!!!!!*  
Nagi looked at Crwaford," What did you do to make him this mad?  
Crawford just scratched his head and shrugged. "I honestly don't know, do  
you have any clue?"  
Nagi just shook his head, and offered up suggestions, "Anniversary?"  
Crawford's eye's widened, "Shit."  
() With the Weiß ()  
Omi was running late. He was never THIS late. He hurridly grabbed a piece  
of toast and his books as he ran out the door. He quickly shouted farewell  
over his shoulder to his teammates. He was supposed to show the new student  
around today. He had to set a good example. He jogged the rest of the way  
to school. He got there a little early and was able to settle himself in a  
little better. The bell rang and he was left in the office, waiting for the  
new arrival. He felt a tap on his shoulder. "Excuse me, are you the guide?"  
He heard a voice say. Omi turned around, a smile on his young face. "Yes,  
welcome to- PRODIGY?!"  
Nagi's face displayed confusion and surprise and for a split second an  
emotion Omi didn't quite catch. Omi's mind was in a panic, if things got  
bad here, and he had to fight Nagi or anyone of Schwartz, he would be found  
out. Even if Kritiker could erase the incident from his records, they  
couldn't make people forget what they saw. Omi was instantly on guard.  
"What are you doing here?"he asked,tone quiet so as to not arouse unwanted  
attention.  
Nagi blinked, well it wasn't as if he hadn't been in worse situations, but  
really, one of Weiss?! Nagi mentally shook his head. School was going to be  
absolute hell, with him catching it from both Omi and Crawford. Nagi  
answered Omi's question smoothly "I'm the new student, I believe that your  
supposed to show me around." Nagi said emotionlessly. It would be better to  
hide everything now, Omi had no need to know what he was feeling. That his  
heart was pounding and he was suddenly self-concious whereas he hadn't been  
earlier. He brushed off the emotions as first day jitters he sometimes got  
them when at a new school. It was actually quite sad. He should be used to  
it by now with all the moving around Crawford made them do.  
Omi nodded distractedly, "Yeah, okay I'm just going to show a member of  
Schwartz around my school and be completely casual about it. I really must  
be crazy.." Omi muttered.  
So began the first day of many, many awkward moments for the two enemies,  
it seemed that there always was a certain level of tension in the air  
surrounding the two. The other students felt it to and tried to keep away  
when the two ever where in the company of each other. So far there had been  
no outright attacks, but Omi had taken to carrying his darts with him,  
concealed of course.  
When Crawford had heard about Omi being Nagi's new classmate, he smirked  
evilly and instructed him to find out as much as possible from the people  
closest to him. Nagi nodded thinking about how many friends the boy had and  
how everybody seemed to like him. He was to find out that Omi incredibly  
secretive about his home life even though it seemed he always was talking..  
Aya had merely stated for Omi to be on his guard and turned to more  
important matters like balancing accounts.  
Little did the two know, they would soon become close friends.  
  
So what'da think? The first chappie was short because I am really tired but  
I swear the others shall be longer. Review it you want more. Ja!  
~/Mizu\~ 


	2. Life Goes On

Life goes on  
A/N:Okay, my legs are freezing, my feet are almost numb, AND I CAN'T TYPE  
WITH GLOVES! incase your wondering, I'm at my father's, which has his  
computer in an office, that's seperate from the house. that means NO HEAT  
and it like 30 some degrees out. bleh. You guys can that my devotion with  
reviews, those might help keep me warm....*HINT HINT* okay on with the  
ficcie.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Schwartz or Weiss, I am merely borrowing them for  
the fic. haha. *glares at the lawyers who are laughing at her* SHUT  
UP!*runs nd hides in a corner, cuddling Omi and Nagi Plushies* ^^  
  
Nagi awoke to a pounding on his door. He opened his eyes, which were  
still feeling the effects of a not-so-restful sleep. He was still really  
groggy so he called out, "Come in." and collapsed back among the sheets.  
Schuldich opened the door, pleased at having an actual LEGITIMATE chance  
to go into Nagi's room without provoking the telekinetics fury. "Hey Nagi-  
kins, come on. It's time to get ready for school with the Weiss kitten."  
Schuldich said shaking Nagi.  
"I don't want to go today, I feel sick." came the reply frombeneath the  
sheets."  
Schuldich frowned. The chibi was never sick. He yanked the sheets away  
from Nagi's head and placed a hand on the chibi's forehead. "Damn chibi.  
You weren't kidding, you're burning up. Okay, listen, since I'm your  
guardian-thingy, I'm gonna let ya stay home today. Can ya walk around?"  
"I don't think I can even move." Nagi sullenly replied.  
Schuldich chewed on his lip for a minute. "Alright, so I don't think  
leaving you here with Farfie would be the smartest thing to do in the  
world. Knowing him, He'll probably try to experiment on you with his  
knives, and I don't think you'll be too handy with your powers in this  
condition." Schuldich paused, then he shrugged. "Don't think I'm gonna do  
this again anytime soon, but I'll stay here with ya. Who knows? It might  
even be fun..." Schuldich laughed at Nagi's horrified expression. " And  
just in case Crawford talks to you later, tell him I'm not going to speak  
to him until he makes it up to me. Just to let ya know, he's not here, at a  
meeting or something. I'm locking him outta the house." Schuldich grinned  
evilly as he walked out of the room.  
There were 2 thoughts running through Nagi's head at the moment. 1) He  
was extremely grateful he wasn't Crawford right now. and 2) sleep.  
So he laid back, throwing the covers over his head, drifting in the dead  
sleep of those of the ill...  
() At School ()  
Omi looked around the room. He let out a sigh of relief at Prodigy's  
absense. Maybe he could have a normal day of school today. Until he herd  
the teacher call on him. "Mr. Tsukiyono, it seems that you and Mr.Naoe are  
friends. I'm leaving you to deliver his homework. Report here after  
school."  
Omi groaned inwardly, great, just great. Today was going to be a lovely  
day. Not.  
() Schwartz house()  
Nagi woke up, aware that he was being watched. He opened his eyes and  
blinked. "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" he screamed. Farfie's yellow eye was staring  
at him, barely an inch away. "SCHULDICH!" he yelled again. The eyes stayed  
there, blinking lazily.  
"What is it bishounen? You havin' a heart attack or sumthin'?"  
Schuldich's voice carried up the stairs. Nagi could hear him coming down  
the hallway to his room. He walked in to see what was the matter. He nearly  
burst out laughing. Farfie was hanging from the ceiling fan by his feet,  
staring at Nagi as he licked one of his knives. "Come on Farf, seems like  
Nagi-kins wants his rest." Schuldich called. Farfellow shrugged and flipped  
off the fan, calmly walking out of the room. "Yo, Nagi-kins, I know Brad  
doesn't let you do it, but just for today you can float the T.V. up here  
and at least have something to do." Schuldich said as he walked away. Nagi  
grinned. His powers might not be strong enough to keep the persistent Farf  
away today, but they at least could summon the t.v. He waited for the  
appliance to arrive as he desperately tried not to drop it. When it got  
there he was panting. Nagi thought to himself. *Having trouble?* he heard  
Schuldich call out laughing in his mind. Nagi thought sullenly as  
he summoned the remote. that was easier. He settled back in the pillows and  
clicked from station to station, trying to find a good program....  
() Lunchtime at school ()  
Omi sat at his table, wishing for the presence of another who always  
seemed to liven things up. Not that his friends were dull it just that  
today seemed different. I Omi  
froze. Did he just think that? No, no. he must have been listening to  
someone else. He looked around. He was alone, he couldn't possibly have  
heard anyone. he shook his head  
angrily, cursing the annoying voice in his head. He did NOT miss Prodigy!  
It wasn't possible. No. He frowned then smiled as he  
mentally ground the stupid voice in the dust....  
^^After School^^  
Omi looked up. It SEEMED like a normal house. But unknowingly to most,  
this house was home to the assassin team called Schwartz. He took a breath,  
bracing himself for anything that could happen. He fingered his darts. They  
were hidden, but easily obtainable should anything arise. He took another  
breath and, knocked on the door...  
()Inside Schwartz house()  
Farf heard the door, he looked around, waiting for Schuldich to come and  
answer it. He wasn't allowed to answer the door anymore, not after what  
happened with the mailman. Schuldich wasn't coming. He grinned. "Breaking  
rules hurts God." he whispered, giving himself permission. As soon as he  
turned the knob though, Schuldich popped in, "I knew it was too quiet in  
here. Figures you'd try to disobey us. Move, go see if Nagi wants comapny,  
show him your new knife." Schuldich sadi carelessly as he brushed farf off.  
Farf ginned, and ran away before the order could be retracted. Schuldich's  
eyes widened , as he realized what he just said. "Oh crap." He opened the  
door.  
"What are YOU doing here?" Schuldich asked curiously.  
Omi glared. "I have to deliver Prodigy's homework, NOT my idea." Omi said  
irritably.  
Schu grinned. He was going to have fun, might as well mess with the  
kitten's mind. "Come in, Come in." he said as he yanked Omi inside. And  
slammed the door...."Nagi", he called, "There's someone here to see you..."  
Schu laughed as Omi paled. Oh yes, this was certainly going to be fun....  
  
I could go on, but I'm gonna leave it here...The next chappie will be about  
Omi's adventure inside Schwartz's house. Heehee.. I love cliffhangers, but  
only when I write them. I'll probably update the weekend after next, unless  
I'm at a convention. Don't worry, even I don't update for a while, I will  
finish the fic!!! okay now review! it might make me go faster....Ja!  
/*\Mizu/*\ 


	3. Omi's Adventure

Omi's Adventure  
  
A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while, but, as I said before, I will  
finish this fic, no matter how long it takes! ^^; Just shows how sorry my life is.... Anyway, if you guys can, check out Kitsune Hanyou, Lady Subaru,  
and YumeYoukai's fics, in my opinion, they're awesome. wolpack and  
Densetsuno Youko's fics are really great too. Well, I have really nothing  
else to say except, on with the fic! =^_^=  
  
Omi glanced around, the house seemed normal, but, with Schwartz here,  
anything was possible. Omi was startled out of his musings when he felt  
hands dragging him down the hallway, he quickly looked to see whom they belonged to. Schuldich had grabbed him by the wrist and was now taking him  
up a nearby staircase.  
  
Now, Omi had a great sense of direction usually, but something in the house was messing with it, so he was completely lost inside the good-sized house.  
  
Schuldich and Omi soon came to a hallway with four doors in it. Schuldich grinned, catching Omi's thought. *A room for Nagi-kins, A room for Farf, A  
room for Barddy and me, and a guest room....*  
  
Schuldich laughed at the sight of Omi's face when he said Brad and he  
shared a room. It was priceless.  
  
"Nagi's room is right here" Schuldich said, stopping at the last door in the hallway,"Go on in, the chibi doesn't get a lot of company..." Schuldich  
laughed as he shoved Omi inside the room and walked off.  
  
///Nagi's POV\\\  
  
I stared at the T.V., not bothering to look up. It was probably Schuldich  
again, to get on my nerves. I pointedly ignored him until I heard a small  
cough.  
  
I looked up, startled. Schuldich usually just went into my mind if I did  
this. My eye's widened, Omi was in my room. +Schuldich!!!+ I mentally  
yelled. *Yeah chibi?* came the German's answer.  
  
+What is Omi doing here? In MY room?+  
*Why chibi, the nice kitten has brought your homework over. Even if your  
sadistic 'public educators' made him* came the laughing reply.  
+Why didn't you just take it and make him leave?+ *Chibi, I'm appalled, that would be rude! Just to make up for it, I'm gonna  
invite the kitten for dinner*  
+WHAT?!+ *Might as well. Crawford sure as hell ain't getting in here. He should have never installed that security system......Or at least equipped it with guns  
and cameras....*  
  
Yep. I'm really glad I'm not Crawford right now.  
  
I turned my attention to the more pressing matter at hand: Omi in my room.  
Omi looked really uncomfortable at the moment.  
  
"Um, you can sit down if you want." I said awkwardly, floating some  
software programs off my desk chair. Omi looked curiously at the programs, I felt shame rise in me. Now Omi was  
going to think I was a real freak. I steeled myself for the accusations,  
the disgust, the fear. Always with the fear. I almost fell out of my seat  
when I heard what Omi said.  
  
"How did you get that program? I've tried looking, but Aya won't let me  
order out of my catalog. Didyou find it on E-Bay?"  
"uh-um, no. I was in the computer store on Cresant Street, next to the  
internet cafe, when I saw it. That's my favorite shops." I replied. I was  
stunned. Why had I just told him that? I hadn't even told Crawford or Schuldich that. Those shops were my haven when things here got a little too  
hectic. So caught was I in my thoughts I almost missed Omi's reply. "Yeah, I like those shops too. I go there alot to get away. I should check  
it out sometime, I didn't think they would have it..."  
  
It's weird, You get two enemies in a room, you'd think they'd fight to the death. But here we were, talking like old friends about software, hardware,  
and the best fanfiction sites. It was...different than what I would have  
expected.  
  
We were so into our conversation we didn't notice we had another visitor.  
Farf was hanging from my ceiling fan, again. Honestly, didn't he have better things to do? Like go dissect a frog or something. I tried ignoring  
him, he decided to make his presence known.  
  
"Cutting a kitten's fur hurts God. This should be fun!" Farfellow said as  
he reached down a took a chunk of Omi's hair.  
Omi was wide-eyed and didn't move a muscle.  
"SCHULDICH!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.  
"What now?" Schuldich said from the doorway, "Ya know, for a sick person  
you're kinda annoying." I glanced pointedly at Farf, who was now getting  
out one of his many knives. "Oh" came his answer.  
"Farf, get down!" Schuldich ordered.  
"But you said to show Nagi my new knife!" Farf complained "What?! Why can't you people give a shot at being normal?" I said, alarmed.  
Schu smiled sheepishly, " I said it to get him outta my hair, I honestly  
didn't mean anything by it. Tell ya what farf, when I do let Brad in the house, you can show him your new knife, and I won't say a word." Schu said  
"Okay." Farf replied, flipping off the fan with the grace of an animal,  
licking his knife.  
"Hey, kitten." Schu called.  
Omi looked up.  
"You're invited to stay for dinner, no strings attached, no tension from  
our 'jobs'. Crawford can't make it, so you'll be safe." Omi thought about it for a minute, then a smile lit up his face. "Okay, but  
just to be....safe..."he grinned, "I'll call Aya and tell him I'm at a  
friend's house, he won't worry then. And I won't be in trouble."  
Schu grinned, "It's settled then, we'll eat in the living room." he said  
dragging Farf off."Farfie, I need your help to cut the steak...." they  
heard Schu's voice say to Farf as it drifted away.  
  
///Author's POV\\\  
  
Nagi and Omi looked at each other. They started to laugh, and then as they  
stopped they began to talk of other things, like sports, cars, computers,  
life as teens with jobs as assassins, school, and home life. Soon the two heard Schu yell 'DINNER!' and they regretfully headed down the stairs, not  
wanting the cozy atmosphere to end.  
  
Dinner was uneventful until the very end. They were all eating some ice cream that Schu had dug out of the freezer and watching the T.V. when they  
heard a faint yell:'Schu~~ldich!'  
  
Schuldich grinned. "Brad's home!" he said in a sing-song voice. "Let's just  
see him try to get in this house..."Schu said in a now threatening voice  
keeping the cheerful smille on.  
Nagi and Omi unconciously slid farther away, ultamitly sliding closer  
together.  
Farf just grinned.  
  
Schu looked at Omi, "Don't worry." he said, " Brad won't know you're here."  
Omi nodded.  
  
Schu walked over to the door and locked the chain. He opened the door as  
far as the chain would allow.  
  
"Schuldich. Let. Me. In. Now!" Crawford ground out.  
  
Schu just glared. "You didn't even remember what day it was! Why should I  
let you in? You did leave all your credit cards in here, we can always  
order food. and this nifty security system you had Nagi install has no flaws, as you so loudly bragged. You can't get in, and I'm not letting you  
in untill you make it up to me!" Schu said.  
  
Crawford sighed. "ALRIGHT! I'll buy some fuckin' chocolate and flowers if  
it means that damn much to you." he ground out through clenched teeth.  
  
Back in the living room Nagi looked at Omi wide eyed, he had NEVER heard  
Brad cuss before, he must be REALLY mad....  
  
Schu shook his head," That ain't gonna cut it this time Braddy-boy. Now I'M  
pissed, and you're just going to have to get a hotel room until you find  
that special something to make me forgive you...." and with that Schu slammed the door in his face, locking the dead bolts and pushing the button  
that sild a 5 inch solid steel plate across the door. Even outside that  
steel plate, you could hear faint cursing.  
  
Schu turned to Omi, "Sorry to cut your visit with the chibi short, but  
since Brad's just left, I think you should leave now while you have the  
chance. Nagi'll show ya the back door, Crawford doesn't know about it, so  
it's clear."  
  
Omi nodded and got up. Nagi followed suite and Omi followed him through the  
maze of hallways.  
  
They stopped in front of a picture of the White House. "Crwaford's an American and insisted on this picture." Nagi explained. Nagi slid back the  
frame and revealed a slide slanting down toward the street.  
  
"I'm really glad you came today, even if it wasn't your idea. I had a lot  
of fun." Nagi said  
" I'm glad I came too. Maybe I can come back, or we could meet  
somewhere...." Omi trailed off.  
"Like at the computer cafe." Both said simoultaneously.  
  
Omi laughed, "Yeah, that'd be great. We'll I better go, Get well soon!" and  
with that Omi climbed in and flashed a smile at Nagi as he waved goodbye.  
  
Nagi waved back and slid the frame back into it's hidden groove. Who knew  
that having friends could be so much fun....  
  
And with that he walked back to the living room and watched the T.V. with  
Farf and Schu and a bowl of popcorn while Brad pounded on the door,  
demanding to be let in. Yes, today was a good day, even if he was sick...  
  
()With Omi()  
  
Omi walked into his house about 15 minutes after he left Nagi's. Aya was in  
the mission room with Ken and Yohji, watching a movie. He took off his shoes and dumped his pack at the door, he had no homework, Nagi and him had  
done it together. He padded into the room and plopped down beside Ken.  
  
"Have fun at your friend's house?" Ken asked absent-mindedly, munching on  
popcorn.  
  
"Yep." Omi replied, snatching a handful of the snack.  
  
"Good."  
  
And so the evening went.  
  
  
  
So, did ya like the chappie? By the way, I forgot to type it at the top but I don't own Weiß, Schwartz, or E-Bay. I only own the idea for this fic, and  
the fic itself. Don't bother sueing me, I only have $3.65, not enough to  
even begin to cover the legal fee's. it'd be a waste of money.  
  
I want at least 5 reviews before I update again, and If I get 10, I'll  
update THREE chappies! Please people, I have extremely low self esteem  
about my fics, I think all of them are really bad... I need reassurance  
people! Is this fic really worth going on with? Give me answers! Review!  
ja!  
  
/*\Mizu/*\ 


	4. Meetings

Meetings  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Weiß, or Scwartz. So don't even bother trying to  
sue me.  
  
A/N: Huggles Craw/Brad. Thank you for the reassurance and all the wonderful reviews...Your reviews are one of the main reasons I continue this fic....  
that and I love OxN pairings! ^^  
  
Nagi woke up the next day to rocks being thrown at his window. He rubbed  
his eyes and stretched, feeling immmensly better than the day before. The  
pebbles were still being thrown at his window. Whoever it was didn't seem  
to wanna give up.  
  
Nagi frowned. Oh well, nothing like taking care of some morons with his  
'gift' to start the day and see how he was feeling. He padded over to the  
window, ready to throw some goons into some very hard brick walls.+ Let's  
see what the losers are gonna do then+ Nagi thought to himself.  
  
He flung open the window and looked down irritably, glaring daggers at  
whoever was going to be brave enough to meet his eyes.  
  
"PRODIGY! LET ME IN THIS HOUSE IMMEDIATELY!!!" Crawford's voice roared to  
Nagi's sleep-affected ears. Not a good idea, you should never yell at a  
sleepy telekinetic, at least not one with Nagi's past...  
  
Nagi instinctively threw the offender into the nearest brick wall. Poor Crawford soon became rather good friends with Mr. Wall. Brad then slid down to meet Mr. Pavement, boy, Crawford was meeting so many new friends today,  
he was having a regular party!  
  
Nagi's eye's widened when he realized whom he just threw. He winced and  
slowly disappeared back into his room, closing the window softly, and got dressed for school, staying quiet, as if afraid Crawford would hear him up  
on the second floor through the window.  
  
Nagi walked down the stairs into the kitchen. Schu was already up and  
making breakfast. If you could call pouring 3 bowls of cereal making breakfast. Nagi plopped down in his seat, staring at the cereal in front of him. Schu had forgot the spoon so he mentally opened the drawer and floated  
one out. Schu watched him lazily with half-closed eyes.  
  
"Well chibi, it looks like you're all better now, ne?" The red haired  
German drawled out.  
Nagi nodded and continued eating. "You're gonna hafta go to school today Naggles. But do me a favor and make sure Brad doesn't get in here. He's going to learn to appreciate me even if  
it costs him a fortune." Schu grinned and got up.  
  
Nagi shook his head, walked over to the sink, and dumped the empty bowl and spoon. He walked out into the living room where he had left his books last  
night. Farf was flipping through stations, trying to find a nice and gory  
movie on, preferably with a lot of God-hurting,  
  
Nagi gathered his books and papers together and shoved them into his waiting bookbag. He checked the security cameras to make sure that Crawford  
was nowhere near the front door. He wasn't, He was talking to a Schu  
leaning out of the guest room window. He punched in the code to open the  
door and close as soon as he passed. He paused, "Hey, Farf," he called.  
The Irishman looked up with curiosity.  
"Don't let Brad in, he went to help out God, he's not allowed to come in until Schu says, okay?" Nagi said, coming up with a reason not to let Brad in fast, He smiled when the Irishman frowned, then nodded and went back to  
channel surfing.  
  
Nagi walked out the front door and turned to hurry down the sidewalk. He  
had to get away before Crawford caught him. He and Omi had made  
arrangements to meet before school and hang out. That was the only reason he left so early. He turned the final corner to get to school and increased  
his pace.... For the first time in years, Nagi couldn't wait to get to  
school.........  
  
() With Omi ()  
  
Omi was sleeping peacefully, lost in a pleasant dream when the alarm clock decided to make its death wish known. It blared out an incredibly annoying  
beep at a volume that should be against the law to make so early in the  
morning.  
  
A hand shot out from beneath the covers and destroyed the offending object.  
The poor clock shattered, it never stood a chance.  
  
Omi sat up and yawned. He looked dismally at the pulverized clock before sighing, great, now he needed a new clock for the second time this week. He  
really needed to learn to just hit the friggen button.  
  
Omi climbed out of bed, sleepily pulling on his school uniform. The movie had ended late last night, and he had gotten to bed even later thanks to a  
forgotten report due to Kritiker in the morning. He stumbled down the stairs, following the aroma of coffee and pancakes. Omi licked his lips, he  
-loved- pancakes. The fresh coffee was an added bonus.  
  
He hurried into the kitchen and grabbed a mug, +please don't let Yohji be  
in here+ he mentally prayed. The blonde playboy didn't allow Omi to have  
coffee.  
  
"Omi! Put that mug away! Your too young for coffee!" a sleepy voice barked  
out.  
  
Omi sighed, he should have known coffee -and- pancakes would have been too  
good to be true. He dug out a glass of milk and sat down, waiting for a stack of steaming pancakes to be sat in front of him. "Yohji-kun, am I 'too  
young' for pancakes too?" Omi asked, still sleepy, but now irritable.  
  
Yohji smiled, "No, you're not too young for pancakes, no one can ever be  
too young for pancakes!" Yohji paused, patting Omi's head affectionately  
"Though you -are- a bit of a smartass."  
  
Omi rolled his eyes, there was no understanding Yohji when he was actually up this early. His eyes widened, he -had- to get to school, NOW! "Gomen Aya-  
kun, I guess I'm not hungry after all. Well, I'm off. Ja!" Omi said, picking up his bookbag as he ran out the door. He stopped outside, thought a moment, then ran back in and grabbed $10. He could eat something when he  
got to school. Or he'd find something on the way. Like coffee! Omi smiled to himself as he ran into a nearby convenience store and quickly came back  
out, holding a steaming cup of coffee. He drank the hot liquid slowly,  
savoring the taste, and threw away the cup when he was finished. Time to  
meet Nagi, and he couldn't wait.  
  
() With Nagi ()  
  
Nagi sat on the ledge outside of school, waiting for the blond boy to show up. For some reason he couldn't get Omi out of his mind. +Why? Why can't I  
stop thinking of him? What's the matter with me?+ Nagi thought quietly to  
himself, smiling as he saw Omi round the corner, the sun shining on his  
golden hair, making it shine in the bright morning light. Omi's eyes  
sparkled as he walked up to Nagi.  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting, Yohji wouldn't let me have coffee, and the  
pancakes were taking too long to make, so I decided to leave and pick up  
some coffee at the convenience store down the street." Omi said.  
  
"It's no problem, I left early, so I knew I might have to wait."  
  
So the two continued to talk about their common interests, software, among  
other things. Both were startled by the sound of the bell, time seemed to  
fly when the two were with each other. They regretfully headed to class, promising to meet up after school at that computer café on Crescent Street.  
  
So the day went on, and the other students noticed that the tension that  
usually surrounded the two was gone, and the air was clear again. Omi and Nagi waited impatiently for the end of the day, practically flying out the  
door when the bell did ring, and making to the computer café in record  
time.  
  
They paid for a booth and surfed the Internet. They ordered Omi's favorite,  
coffee, and talked about their home lives, telling each other things they  
hadn't even realized they were feeling. Both felt out of place, Omi,  
because of his now known genealogy, Nagi, well Nagi just felt that he was never understood, being used only as a tool. Not because of him personally, just his powers. Omi could relate, about not being understood, but since he  
had no powers, he couldn't possibly fathom the pain Nagi went through  
because of them. The rejection, the fear, the hate. He had no idea how  
those hurt the poor boy.  
  
Soon the conversation turned to lighter topics. Hours passed, and Nagi  
realized that he had to go if he wanted to beat Crawford home and get in  
without getting hassled. The two parted regretfully with promises to meet  
again.  
  
() With Omi ()  
  
As Omi walked home in the fading afternoon light, he smiled at the memory of a few hours before. He hoped that Aya-kun wouldn't notice the fact that  
he'd been gone so long, after all he had a right to a private life too  
didn't he? Yes, he decided, he did.  
  
Lucky for him, Weß had a mission tonight, and he was needed to draw up a  
strategy.  
  
Nothing like work to take your mind off things. He mused.  
  
() With Nagi ()  
  
As soon as he walked in the door, Nagi knew something was up. Schu looked at him, "We have a mission, looks like Brad gets to see us again. But he's  
STILL NOT GETTING IN!!!"  
  
As Nagi waited for the mission to start, he thought to himself, +Brad might wanna do something about Schu soon, or he'll never get back in his house.+  
  
**Damn Straight Chibi.** The German's nasal voice drawled in his mind.  
  
So that's it. I'll wait for the mission for next chapter. The only reason I  
updated is because I felt bad for the people who did review, so you guys  
get this chapter. But even if you do give me ten reviews, you guys won't  
get three chapters at once. Thanks again for reviewing Craw/Brad, I love  
your stories, I hope you update soon! ^^ Ja everyone!  
  
/*\ Mizu /*\ 


	5. Mission

Mizu: Yay!! I'm ba~ack! Did anyone miss meh? *looks around* *cricket cricket* I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that...  
  
*AHEM!!!*  
  
Mizu: Oh yeah... Everyone, this is my muse, Mika. She's been trying to get me to write, yet my laziness is too much of a match. Even for her. Oh yeah, The Choatic Ones, this really is going to be a shounen ai...They're in the denial stage though... XD  
  
Mika: You don't deserve any reviews. At all. NONE!!! As punishment, you shall write this all in one sitting. Go!  
  
Mizu: But I-  
  
Mika: No buts!  
  
Mizu: *gets all teary* mean muses. I don't own Weiss Kreuz. On wif ze fic.  
  
Mika: *flicks whip over Mizu's back* Write girl, write!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nagi stood in the entryway, impatiently waiting for Schu to stop fiddling  
with his hair and get his ass down there. Farf crouched beside him,  
deciding which knives needed attention and which were being spoiled. Nagi  
slowly inched away from him.  
  
Nagi was still thinking about the get-together from earlier today with Omi. He smiled a secret smile to himself, remembering the sense of companionship  
he seemed to feel when with him. He was jolted out of his thoughts when a clambering could be heard on the stairs. Farf looked up, watching the red-  
headed German thump down the stairway.  
  
"Ready bishounen?" Schu asked Nagi lazily.  
  
"I've been ready Mastermind, it you the was taking so long prepping with your hair so you'd look perfect for your damn koi that took so long." Nagi  
said irritably, annoying at being dragged out of his thoughts.  
  
Schu huffed, "Excuse me for caring about my appearence. We're going up  
against Weiss tonight, I wanna look my best." he laughed.  
  
Nagi froze."Weiss?"  
  
"Yup, you get a chance to tangle with Bombay for bringing the dreaded  
homework over." Schu laughed again.  
  
Nagi frowned and turned away. "Ready Farf? You get to play with Siberian  
again..."  
  
The Irishman's eye lit up, "In that case I should take Crimson and leave  
Stab behind." he mused, rearranging his knives.  
  
Nagi inched even further away, and went to open the door. "Is Brad waiting  
outside?" he asked Schu.  
  
"Yep, so that means get your asses outside now and shut the damn door."  
Mastermind ordered.  
  
They left, piling into Brad's car. Schu sat in back, in Farf's normal seat  
next to Nagi. Farf shrugged and climbed in the front, while Schuldich  
smirked in the back, asserting his anger with Brad. Nagi sighed.  
  
Oracle's eye witched in the rear-view mirror. "We're to stop Weiss from collecting vital Takatori information from the computers tonight. If any of  
it gets out, Takatori's black market business will be shredded, not to  
mention our bodies. He won't touch our pay. Yet." he grounded out in a  
clipped voice. We all nodded, as we drove to the building, each lost in  
thought.  
  
()With Weiss()  
  
"So you're all clear on the mission?" Manx asked.  
  
They nodded, watching the now blank video screen.  
  
"Bombay, it will be up to you to get the information from the computers,  
The others will deal with any turbulence that might interfere. If we get  
this now, Takatori will be forced to stop the black market dealings. For  
now at least. Is everyone in?" Manx asked again, to be sure.  
  
"Yes." they all answered, getting up to leave.  
  
"I'll be going then. Here's the blueprints to the building, the computers are on the main floor, in the corner room. Good luck." and with that, Manx  
departed.  
  
Weiss seperated to get ready for the mission. Minutes later they gathered  
in the hallway.  
  
"Everybody know they're assignments." Aya asked, although it was more of a statement than a question. Nevertheless they all nodded. "Good. Let's go."  
  
()In the building()  
  
Omi entered the room quietly. There had been a serious lack of guards, which made Omi uneasy, all the more alert in case anything should arise. He  
spotted the computers along the far wall. He grinned. It was time to do  
what he did best. He stepped toward the chair when a light flicked on. Startled, he turned around to scan the corners of the room. +Baka baka! You  
should have done that first!+ he scolded himself.  
  
There stood Prodigy, arms crossed, leaning against the wall."Good Evening  
Bombay." he said smoothly.  
  
Omi nodded, readying his darts, "Prodigy."  
  
They stood there awkwardly, watching the other.  
  
Prodigy sighed. "We should at least give the impression of a decent fight  
if we're just going to stand there."  
  
Bombay smiled. "My thoughts exactly."  
  
So they tore up the room, making it look like a horrible fight had occured.  
Bombay got the the information he needed and they parted with only a  
passing nod. Prodigy took a dart stuck in the wall nearby and stabbed  
himself in the arm, then again in the leg. He flinched. He hated the idea of it, but it was nessecary. Ripping his clothes a little he limped out of  
the room, back to the meeting place Oracle had set.  
  
Mastermind spotted him first, "Naggles what happened, you look like a  
truck!"  
  
Oracle and Berserker looked up. "Prodigy, please tell me you stopped  
Bombay." Oracle finally said.  
  
Prodigy didn't look up. Oracle sighed. "Let's see, Farfellow, Schuldich and I have all fallen under his wrath before. Your turn." Prodigy kept his head  
down, nodding slightly.  
  
"Let's go, there's nothing more that can be done here." Oracle barked, irritation evident in his voice. Everyone followed meekly. Schuldich sat in  
the back again though, much to the further annoyance of Brad.  
  
*Don't worry Nagi-kins, it'll be all over with soon. Although Crawford will  
strip your powers so you can't soften the blows. He's pissed right now,  
usually he senses when I go into his head.* Schu's voice echoed in his  
head. Nagi put up his guard, keeping the conversation going, but blocking  
him from reading anything.  
  
Schu patted Nagi on the leg. Nagi kept silent.  
  
()With Weiss()  
  
They entered the flower shop in good spirits. They had the information they  
needed and they would send it tonight. Yohji and Ken clapped Omi on the  
back, and Aya gave Omi a slight nod.  
  
Omi headed to the mission room to write the report, where he found Ken  
watching a soccer game. After typing up the report, he sighed. Apparently  
the soccer game was over because Ken noticed.  
  
"Omi, what's wrong?"  
  
Omi looked up. "Ken-kun, you can't mention this to anyone else. Okay?"  
  
Ken nodded, interested. "You know me better than that Omi." he scolded  
lightly.  
  
So it all came out, how Omi had been hanging out with Nagi, how he and Nagi grew to be really good friends. And how tonight Nagi had let him walk away  
scot free and had taken the cover for him and let him walk away with the  
information. Ken just listened to it all.  
  
"What should I do Ken-kun?" he asked finally.  
  
Ken sighed. "Omi, I don't think you've told me completely everything."  
  
Omi squirmed in his seat. "I suppose I've been feeling something for Nagi that might be beyond friendship." he said softly. Ken sat back, a satisfied  
smile on his face. "Am I bad?"  
  
Ken immediately shot forward. "No Omi! Just because you don't follow the  
crowd doesn't mean your bad!"  
  
"But no one else I know likes guys in that way..."  
  
Ken raised and eyebrow. "You'd be surprised." he muttered. Omi's ears  
perked up. "Nani?"  
  
Ken shook his head, "Yohji and I are like that. With each other."  
  
Omi's eyes grew wide,"Huh?" Ken nodded. "Don't let other people control ya Omi. Just follow your heart." he got up and walked to the stairs. "I know I  
did, and it got me a Yohji." he laughed, and went up to see the blonde  
playboy.  
  
Omi sat stunned, then smiled as he went up to his room. He knew what he  
wanted.  
  
()With Nagi()  
  
///Nagi's POV\\\  
  
It hurts so much. I winced, and tried moving my arms. My back screamed in pain as my arm protested just as loudly. I gave up, grateful that my power  
was given back. It made things much easier.  
  
After we got into the car, Crawford drove to Takatori's office, and left me  
to report the news. Schuldich gave a sympethetic glance my way. He had  
gottem the worst beating so far, Crawford had only gotten punched and  
kicked along with Farfellow. Schu had gotten beat with a golf club. A god  
damn golf club!! This man is sick, very sick. And now I'm left with him.  
  
I believe I have had it worst so far. The guy beat me with a nearby pipe.  
When that broke, he resorted to a paper weight on his desk. I tried to  
fight back the tears. But as soon as he was done and had walked away,  
leaving me alone in the office, I broke down. I sobbed and cried like I never had before. It felt good in a way, letting it all out, but when I was  
done, the pain returned.  
  
I had called out to Schu in my mind, and he told me that he had brought the car. Brad had gone back to his hotel room and Farf was at home, sedated to  
keep out of trouble.  
  
As he helped me into the car, I caught a glimpse of his face, it told me  
all I needed to know. I had gotten it worse, much worse.  
  
I got back, and went straight upstairs, shutting my door. As I laid in my  
bed, I took the time to examine my abuse. I had bruises all down my arms,  
covering my back and stomach, a little on my legs. I also had one on my  
cheek and a cut from the corner of the paperweight on my forehead. I groaned. I hope that bastard Takatori dies. I don't know when Schu came in,  
because I slipped out of conciousness many a time, but the next morning I found some painkillers on the nightstand, along with a glass of water, and  
a note.  
  
Nagi- I'm sorry you had to go through that. Honestly, I tried to take you place but Oracle refused. Some guardian I am. I know I can't protect you forever Naggles, but I wanted to at least try to keep you from him until you were older or stronger so you could keep some of you power to help. One day I swear we'll strike back. But for now we'll suck it up, and put up with this shit whenever we're not perfectly perfect. I'll be downstairs if you need me, only a thought away. -Schuldich  
  
I smiled, and laid back in bed. Tomorrow I would face school. But for now, I thought of a golden haired boy, who seemed to be taking up more and more of my thoughts. For the first time in two days, I slipped into a true  
sleep. Filled with dreams of Omi.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay, rather sad for me, I know. But I needed to get that angst in there. It helps out later. Poor Nagi!!! Oh yeah, is y'all want, I'll put in some Ken/Yohji fluff. But only if someone wants it. Okay, you know the drill. Please review! *bows, begging with readers* I love all the ones I get, they inspire me to continue, and get me off my lazy duff because they make me feel guilty. ^^;;  
  
/*\ Mizu /*\ 


	6. Discovery

Mizu: Hiya! I got this sudden urge to write up this chapter, and now that my computer's in my room, I can sneak onto it and write when a get a good idea! Life is good.  
  
Mika: Baka authoress.  
  
Mizu: Yesh, anyway, I am typing some of this now, but I have a track invitational tonight and one tomorrow. So don't get mad at me for the delay, our moronic track coach is taking us to every meet there is. She's only in it for the extra pay. Damn bitch.  
  
Mika: Enough of your pathetic troubles, let them read the fic!  
  
Mizu: *sulks* Fine.  
  
"Speaking *Thinking* ^Telepathy^ ///POV change\\\ ~Scene Change~  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Walking to school, Omi's normal cheery face was turned into a deep frown, for this little chibi was lost in thought. *I haven't seen Nagi today, and  
he's never late. I wonder if he's sick again...*  
  
All day, Omi carried a preoccupied air about him, as if his mind were on  
other, more important matters than mere schoolwork. He shrugged it off as  
he walked his way home, not wanting his teammates to notice.  
  
Ken looked at Omi across the table at dinner. The kid had been quiet ever  
since he got home, and apparently Yohji and Aya didn't notice. Ken let it  
go all through dinner, which, amid all Yohji's chatter, was punctered by  
sighs from Omi. Finally, after dinner, relaxing in the mission room, he  
finally asked about it. Aya was washing dishes in the kitchen. Yohji was  
drying.  
  
"Omi, what's up? You've been down since you got home from school, wanna  
tell me about it?" Ken asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"How did you-?" Omi began. "Let's just say I have a talent for noticing  
these things. So, what's up?"  
  
"Nagi wasn't at school today. He's only missed one day before, but somehow,  
I know this time something's wrong... I don't know how, but I do..." Omi  
finished lamely.  
  
Ken creased his brow in concern, "If you feel that strongly about it, you  
should check it out tomorrow, if he's still not there." Ken advised.  
  
Omi nodded, "Yeah, okay Ken-kun, thatnks for the help." he said, walking up  
to his room.  
  
Ken smiled smugly to himself, he was really good at this advice thing. He  
should get a cookie...(A/N: I'm sorry, I just had to put that...^_^;)  
  
The smug smile stayed as he relaxed, his back to the door. Completely lost in his thoughts, he jumped when arms wrapped around him from behind, a chin  
was placed on his shoulder, and breath tickled at his ear.  
  
"What are you so smug about? I've finally gotten away from that slave- driver of a leader, now we can spend some quality time with each other..."  
Yohji said suggestivly.  
  
Ken leaned back in the embrace, "Oh nothing, I just helped Omi out witha  
problem, is all."  
  
Yohji was interested, "Really? You? What was he having trouble with, a  
weird rule about a sport?" Yohji teased lightly.  
  
Ken pretended to be offended, "No, it seems our little chibi has his eye on  
a special someone..."  
  
"Why didn't he come to me? That area's my specialty."  
  
Ken put a wry look on his face, even though Yohji couldn't see, "Because  
you'd have told him to get that person drunk, and take advantage of that  
person. Or flirt shamelessly until he gets his way." he said dryly.  
  
"Ken-ken, I'm hurt. I didn't do that to you!"  
  
"Oh yes you did, you flirted with me night and day, bugging the hell outta  
me, and tried at least once to get me drunk watching a game."  
  
"Really, I don't recall....."  
  
Ken laughed, and Yohji pulled the brunette bishounen into his lap, turned  
him so they faced each other, and tenderly kissed him. Ken leaned farther  
into it, while Yohji asked, and received entrance his mouth. Thus began a  
major make-out session, which Aya avoided and blocked off by shutting the  
door firmly, and walking quickly to his room.  
  
~With Nagi~  
  
Nagi opened his eyes as the sunlight streamed into the window. He groaned.  
What time was it? He was actually fully conscious this time, and the ache in his body hit him full force. He could hear Farf in the kitchen, laughing  
maniacally as the blender whirled in the background. He could also hear  
Schu in the next room, watching T.V.  
  
*Schu?* Nagi thought tentatively.  
  
Through the link, Nagi could sense Schu bolting upright, ^Naggles? Oh, god bishounen, I thought you'd never wake up! Are you alright?^ Schu's thoughts  
were frantic.  
  
*As alright as I can feel. How long have I been out?*  
  
^You were gone all yesterday and today, it's midafternoon now.^  
  
Nagi groaned mentally *So I've missed two days of school?*  
  
^Yeah, but I think school's the least of our issues at the moment, are ya  
hungry? I think Farf's in the kitchen, he could keep ya company while you  
eat, I haven't slept since I brought you home, so I'll be catching up on  
some serious sleep...^  
  
Nagi smiled, good old Schu, he thought to himself.  
  
^I'm not old!!^ the redhead thought indignantly, voice resounding in Nagi's  
head.  
  
Nagi laughed, and slowly made his way downstairs, stopping frequently for  
rests. Entering the kitchen, he saw Farf sitting on the counter, eyes riveted on the blender which was, at the moment, off. He looked up as Nagi  
walked in, his one golden eye watching him closely.  
  
"It's dead Nagi, God killed my blender. He's mad 'cause I hurt him.  
Bastard." Farf complained.  
  
Nagi sighed, "I'll fix your blender later Farf, right now, I'm dizzy,  
tired, and in serious need of food."  
  
Farf nodded, still watching him as Nagi ate. When he had finished, Farf  
spoke.  
  
"You've got something on your mind. Wish to tell?"  
  
Nagi looked up,startled. It was one of Farf's rare moments of sanity, best  
to take advantage of it.  
  
"I'm having problems with a friend of mine, I don't know what's going on."  
  
"The Weiß kitten. I've noticed."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Farf sat, contemplating. "I think you do know, deep down. You just can't  
realize it yet."  
  
Nagi frowned, "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that once you figure it out, you should attack him for attacking  
him would hurt God, and hurting God is always the best thing to do."  
  
Nagi sighed. He thought he had been getting somewhere with the Irishman,  
but unfortunately it didn't last. He used his telekinesis to support  
himself as he went back to his bed. The short trip exhausted him, and he still had to stop for a lot of rests. Once at his room's door, he smiled as  
he heard the German's light snore.  
  
Once safe in his room, Nagi examined his wounds. They looked horrible, and  
felt just as bad, only know it was a constant dull ache, instead of a  
sharp, jabbing pain. They stood out vivid against his pale skin. Midnight  
blue eyes gazed back at him in the mirror, mournful and large underneath  
the soft, silken pile of dark hair.  
  
He sighed, and laid down on his bed. picking up the remote to the T.V. that  
was still in his room, he settled into a routine of flipping through the  
channels.  
  
~With Omi~  
  
Nagi wasn't at school again today. Omi sighed softly, his sad mood worsening. All through the day, his mind wandered to a boy of mignight eyes  
and velvety pale skin. His teachers wondered about the usually attentive  
and genki student, letting him have his space today.  
  
The last bell rang, releasing them until the next day. Omi walked  
determinedly out the doors. His mind was made up, he was going to visit  
Nagi at home. He had to find out.  
  
Walking quickly, lest he weakened. Or Oracle caught him.  
  
At the right house, he strode up to the house and knocked. Silence. He  
waited, not wanting to give up quite so easily. Then he heard footsteps.  
The door opened a crack, and a golden eye peered out.  
  
"Hello." Berserker greeted him cheerfully, swinging the door wide, grabbing the boy, and quickly closing the door behind him, clicking the locks shut.  
  
"Um, hello. Is Nagi here?" Omi asked tentativly, not quite comfortable with  
the man.  
  
"Oh yes. He's in his room. You want I should show you up?"  
  
"No, I remember where it is." Omi said, taking a step towards the direction  
of the staircase.  
  
"Alrighty then." he said skipping off to the kitchen.  
  
Omi walked quickly and silently to the door. The sounds of a T.V. being played came softly through the door. He knocked quietly. He heard the T.V.  
being turned down, and the door opened slowly.  
  
"Farf?" Nagi voice called out.  
  
Omi took a breath. "No, it's me. Can I come in?"  
  
Silence. Omi bit his lip nervously, hoping that Nagi would let him in.  
"Yeah, if you want..."  
  
Omi smiled to himself, and pushed the door open. What he saw stopped him in  
his tracks.  
  
Nagi sat up in bed, looking pale and vulnerable amid the sheets. He had a  
bruise on his cheek and a vivid cut on his forehead. "Oh my God..." Omi  
breathed quietly.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Mizu: Alright, here's the new chapter that I slaved over at the cost of my rest....  
  
Mika: Yeah, she actually sacrificed for this one. I deem it worthy of many reviews.  
  
Mizu: O.O My muse...actually...gave me a.....COMPLIMENT?!?!  
  
Mika: Yeah, amazing isn't it.  
  
Mizu: *goes into shock*  
  
Mika: *sigh* Alright, I'll revive her eventually. Somebody's gotta type up the next chapter. Please review!!! 


	7. Rewards

Mizu: I'm sorry I haven't updated! ::bows:: I was tired and so I updated as soon as I finished. I didn't even think of the cliffie there. hehehe...

Mika: Yup. But I woke her up using my incredible non-violent powers of awakening....Hides mallet, bucket of ice water and mega-phone behind her back

Mizu: ::mutters:: I'll give you 'non-violent'..... I don't own Weiß Kreuz, or the characters. I'm merely borrowing them for my own sick, twisted reasons.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Telepathy Conversations and such...**

()Scene Change()

POV Change

-------------------------------------------

Omi stood there, shocked by what he saw.

"What the hell...?" Omi trailed off.

Nagi sighed, and gestured for Omi to sit. Omi couldn't take his eyes off the boy. "I suppose you'll want an explanation..." he ventured.

Omi promptly sat down, expectantly waiting. Nagi's words slowly drew him into a world of darkness and despair. Of survival and ruthlessness. And of greed. When the boy reached the part about the beating, Omi's hands gripped the chair so hard, his knuckles turned white. His mouth set in a firm line, thinking of how the man he had thought was his father until Persia had revealed the truth. About how monstrous that man truly was. He was thankful to have been raised by his real father. As Nagi ended his story, Omi could not stop himself from jumping forward and hugging the boy. He carefully avoided injuries, but even with that awkward hug, the emotion was still there.

Nagi sat, not knowing how to respond. Finally, realization hit him. The reason this boy had been on his mind at all hours, why they both continued to pursue this forbidden friendship, and how he always seemed to feel better when he was around. He **_loved _**Omi! He loved Bombay of Weiss, his mortal enemy! Pushing Omi back slightly, he stared into the other's eyes, and saw that Omi had already come to that conclusion himself.

Nagi grinned, and, unsure of himself, gently pressed his lips to Omi's. Omi immediately wanted to deepen the kiss, running his tongue over Nagi's lips for entrance. Nagi complied and Omi found himself surrounded by the taste of Nagi. He took the time to explore every crevice, delighting in the heady feeling. Nagi in turn, explored Omi's mouth, and loved the sensation and tastes he found there.

When the two broke for air, their eyes were sparkling and both were a little flushed. Nagi nuzzled Omi's neck, "Why didn't we think of this sooner?" he mumbled. Omi grinned, as he gently pushed Nagi back down onto the bed. Nagi pouted, trying to rise, wincing from his injuries as he did so.

"See? Your in no condition for what you're trying to do. Not that I'm complaining about your choice of activities but..." Omi trailed off. Nagi sighed disappointedly. Omi then realized the time.

"Oh, I have to get back to the shop before anyone notices I'm gone! I'm sorry, but I'll be back soon!" Omi said, standing up to leave. Nagi pulled him down for another kiss, this one more passionate than before.

"I should be all better by tomorrow. You'd be amazed at how well I heal." Nagi said softly, as Omi grinned against his lips. "I'll keep that in mind." he replied. Nagi leaned back, looking at Omi. "Now that we have that problem worked out, I believe that you should head out soon. I think Crawford's starting to win Schu over. Take the back way like I showed you...love..." The foreign endearment felt wrong in his mouth, yet it fit the golden angel before him.

Omi smiled at the term, winked at him, and was gone in a flash. Nagi sighed, flopping back against the pillows. Well, at least that part of the problem is solved. The only thing hindering them now was hiding it from their respective team leaders. He was fairly sure that Schu wouldn't mind, hell, he'd probably encourage it.

Nagi grinned, enjoying the bliss of getting his secret out. Not that he had realized it was a secret until a few minutes ago, but still.

"...It took you long enough to get over it. God, I said I was sorry a dozen times already." a voice floated up the steps. Nagi froze, not believing his ears. No, no! It couldn't be! Not now! Straining, he listened to anything else within his range. "Glad to see you've lightened up. This will improve our teamwork, now that we can plan our strategies again." The voice drifted away, leaving Prodigy with a cold sweat forming on his brow. _Why, oh why did this have to happen just now? Everything was perfect!_ He thought to himself. He worriedly fell into a troubled sleep, filled with images of a bloody boy with golden hair and blue eyes. A slender body with Crawford standing over it...

() With Omi ()

Omi nearly floated home, so lightened by the news was his mind, and his heart. Life was a close to perfect as it could be, he supposed. Grinning to himself, Omi let out a squeal of joy. There was no one around, so why not? The sun was just beginning to set, painting the sky with streaks of orange, red, and rose. Blending them in perfect harmony, so fitting with his current mood. In this state, everything was perfect. He had to keep from humming to himself in the shop all through dinner. Yohji's night to cook was tonight, so of course, they got fast food. Paid for by Ken. Figures.

Finishing up, he helped Ken wash the dishes, cleaning up the little mess that was made. Ken grinned at him, and shoved the boy into a chair. Pulling one up across from him, Ken spoke, revealing the well-hidden knowledge concealed by his image of the dense jock. "It worked, didn't it? You told him." he stated, beaming at the chibi. Omi smiled and chuckled. "Was I really that obvious?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Ken leaned back, shrugging. "Probably not. Aya's the ice princess, he wouldn't notice love if it bit him on the ass. It really should though... Yohji is too wrapped up in his own concerns to notice, unless it's staring him in the face, wearing a pink tutu screaming ,'HELLO!!' So, nope, I'm the only one." Ken finished his rambling, joining Omi in a fit of laughter as his observations. Shaking his head, Omi nodded. "Yeah, I told him. I found out that it's mutual. That was such a relief that I... I kinda hugged him. He really needed it, you know? And that lead to... you know..." Omi trailed off, innocent enough to be sporting a slight blush on his cheeks.

Laughing, Ken thumped Omi on the back, "See? What'd I tell you? Honesty really works wonders." the ex-soccer star said, looking with pride at Omi. Yes, he was very glad that Omi had told him and not Yohji. It would be everywhere by now if Yohji knew, and Omi wasn't ready for that. Especially if Nagi's own team found out. Sobering up at that thought, Ken asked seriously, "What are you going to do about his teammates? I don't think Berserker is in the frame of mind to care, nor do I find Mastermind to be particularly opposed to the idea. Your head would be way too messed up by now if he was. That leaves Oracle. He could find out on his own, you know? And not exactly in the best of circumstances..."

Omi's grin fled at that thought, and he chewed on his lip, deep thought. "I-I'm not really sure. We just got this out in the open today, so we really haven't given much thought to keeping to secret. Ken-kun, what if I can't see Nagi anymore, when Crawford finds out? I don't think I could bear it..." he left the sentence fade, worridly gazing at his friend's face.

"Then you go through hell and high water to get to him, and you don't let go." A voice spoke up from behind, and turning, he saw Yohji leaning in the doorway, a cigarette dangling from the blond's mouth. A lazy smile was stretched across his lips, and his eyes twinkled with mischief. "Sorry, I heard low voices, and I wanted to join the party." he said, by way of explanation. Sauntering up, he hooked the leg of a chair with his foot, and with the air of much practice, swung it beside Ken's. Omi's eyes were fastened on him, and it didn't help that when he walked in, Ken had hit his hand to his forehead, shaking it in disbelief.

"Great, who else knows about my little problems now?" Bombay asked sourly, frowning at the intruder. Yohji merely shrugged indifferently, grinning at the teen. Ken glared at his boyfriend, "Just what made you think you could barge in here like this? If Omi had wanted you to know, he would have come to you." Ken chided.

Omi sighed, and dropped his head into his hands. "So, now that the peanut gallery has joined us, any input? I can't handle Oracle if he attacks, that much I know. He's usually armed with a gun, judging from past experiences, and darts aren't really a match for that. Poison be damned." he muttered. The pair across from him blinked. Since when did Omi cuss? Little, innocent Omi unable to retell of a kiss without a blush? You learn something new everyday...

"I suggest working as hard as humanly possible to not let him find out." Yohji put in, flicking his ash into the ash tray beside him. The flat stares were enough to shut him up for now. Ken thought a moment, then came up with nothing. "Omi, what will happen, will happen. For now, just cherish the moment. It's the best future planning you're going to get for now. Maybe Nagi will have some ideas." he offered, apologetic at the lack of any further help.

Omi nodded, "Alright, well, I'm off to bed. Thanks guys. G'night." he said. When he had gone, the couple left shared thoughts on how unfortunate his situation. Hopefully, his brains would get them out of it.

In his room, Omi lay in bed, thinking on the obstacle. He decided that Ken was right. Whatever's going to happen, will. He can't change that. Stretching out, his head resting on the pillows, Bombay's clear blue eyes drifted shut. He sank into a deep sleep, dreaming of velvet skin, midnight eyes, and silk hair. Of his Nagi.

Mizu: Alright, I'm sorry for the long wait. To make up for it though, I added fluff! See they're together now! Happy, ne?

Mika: Shut up. I'll laugh when you get no reviews. Serves you right for writing this while I slept. ::Glares::

Mizu: Oh, if looks could kill...you'd be worse than Medusa! ::Takes cheap laughs:: Anyway, it's not my fault you're so lazy.

Mika: Just end the damn chapter already!

Mizu: Yes, oh, bitchy one! Please review! ::begs:: Please!

/Mizu/


End file.
